


and don't look back

by brilligspoons



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Werewolf Allison Argent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 00:19:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brilligspoons/pseuds/brilligspoons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The bite on her torso is gone by the time she wakes up in the morning.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	and don't look back

**Author's Note:**

  * For [acari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/acari/gifts).



The bite on her torso is gone by the time she wakes up in the morning. If it wasn't for the torn, bloody shirt stuffed down the side of her trash bin, she would think that she imagined the whole thing. She pulls it out from under the ripped-up bits of newspaper she'd used to wrap her picture frames and fragile knickknacks during the move and stares at it in silence, tries to reconcile her unbroken skin with the red-brown stains and shredded fabric. She closes her eyes and draws in a long, ragged breath, and then releases it slowly.

***

She's overwhelmed by the sounds and smells and the close press of bodies at the party in a way she's never been before, even at the raves she used to go to with her friends in San Francisco. Everything is brighter and louder than it should be, and the bass line emanating from the speakers rattles her bones and teeth and makes her eyes throb in their sockets. Scott puts his hands on her hips and they feel cold in stark contrast to the sudden flush of heat rolling through her muscles and lighting up her skin. She feels sick and better than ever at the same time, like she's about to crack open and when she finally bursts she'll be perfect and whole and right, but she needs to be somewhere else for that to happen, she needs quiet and darkness and solitude.

"I have to go," she whispers, pulling away from Scott's grasp. She walks away from him and the rest of her new classmates before he can say anything, which is good, it's great, because there's something in his voice or maybe in his heart beat that draws her to him like a fly to sugar, and she needs to leave _now_.

She wanders for twenty minutes before she realizes she has no idea where she's going. But there's a scent on the breeze, familiar and foreign all at once, and it's getting stronger the longer she walks down the road. She scratches absently at an itch on the back of her neck, and when she brings her hand back down it's wet and there's something dripping down her spine. She stops walking and looks at her hand. Her nails are elongated and pointed, and her fingers are bloody.

"Is there something wrong?" someone behind her asks.

She whips around to find a young man in jeans and a leather jacket standing a few feet away from her. His expression and stance are carefully neutral, but she takes a step toward him, and then another, and her teeth start shifting in her mouth as she smells the blood coursing through his veins _just underneath_ his skin -

He turns and runs off the side of the road and into the woods. She chases after him.

***

 _They've been arguing for hours, practically the whole ride from San Francisco to Beacon Hills, and she can't take it anymore. She doesn't want to live in (another) new town, she doesn't want to start at a new school in the middle of the year (again). She could have stayed with Kate this time. The recycled car air and her mother are stifling her, so she makes her stop so she can get out and walk. She can hear her mother yelling from the car, but she needs_ space _and fresh air right now more than anything, and she has GPS on her phone, so it's not like she can really get lost or anything._

_It's dark and cold out, and she wishes she'd grabbed her jacket out of the back seat before she got out of the car. The quiet is almost as deafening as her mother's pointed words. She feels the fight bleed out of her as she walks through the woods, always keeping the road within sight in case something larger and meaner than a deer comes after her, and with it the angry tension that's been building up in her muscles since her parents told her they were moving again._

Better, _she thinks._ It's nice out here. There must be trails. Be good to have a place to run.

_A branch snaps off to her right side. There's a low growl, and she turns just in time to catch flashing red eyes, shining fangs, and then all she knows is the searing pain of something biting hard into the skin just above her hip._

_She blacks out. When she comes back to herself, she's standing in front of her new house, and she has no idea how she got there._

***

His name is Derek Hale, and he stares at her in stunned silence for exactly three minutes and twenty-seven seconds when she introduces herself.

***

She straight up laughs in Derek's face when he utters the word _werewolf_.

***

School is the worst. She's never had a problem with feeling claustrophobic, but the bite and the party and subsequent _events_ seem to have set all of her senses into overdrive. The couple who invited her to the party in the first place, Lydia and Jackson, relentlessly crowd around her and ask questions about her hobbies and favorite movies and bands. Scott stares at her a lot but doesn't talk to her again, despite the numerous pep talks he receives from his friend Stiles.

She starts to fall behind in classes, too distracted by the hundreds of heartbeats and circulatory systems and high heels _click-clacking_ across laminate floors to concentrate on anything her teachers say. They give her a little leeway at first, but it doesn't last. Parent-teacher conferences happen, and she goes out for a run that night before her parents get home so she doesn't have to see how disappointed they are in her grades. She tries to remember the few things Derek told her about her new _condition_ , tries to breathe through the sudden bursts of restlessness and irrational rage that hit her at the most inopportune moments. She looks for him a couple times, but the scent that led her to him in the first place doesn't reappear, and he doesn't show his face around town, either.

***

Something watches her in the days leading up to the next full moon. It's not Derek, but the scent is...similar. In a way.

***

There are new marks on her calendar next to the red dots that track her periods, black x's on full moons that fill her with dread as the weeks progress. She catches her mother staring at them once, and later there is a whispered conversation between her parents that she desperately tries not to overhear, about _options_ and _taking care of it humanely, she's our daughter, for christ's sake_. Kate arrives out of the blue the very next day, and she is overly friendly, overly sweet in a way that looks completely false and out-of-place on her.

She goes to school the next day with a new necklace (a _family heirloom_ , Kate calls it) hanging down low on her chest. Scott compliments it, the first words he's said to her since the party, but she ignores him. Lydia and Jackson invite her to sit with them at lunch, and she does, trying to make her last few hours in public look business-as-usual. If she buys more food from the cafeteria than normal and packs the leftovers into her backpack, no one comments on it.

When the last bell rings, she goes out the side door. Kate's car is parked out front, waiting for her. She makes for the trees instead.


End file.
